Jeff Danes
by Hawaiigrl95
Summary: My own story. It's about a Hollister loving girl named Jennifer who falls in love with a guy named Jeff. There's lots of drama ad romance! So R&R.


As soon as I saw Jeffrey Danes I knew he was the one. The day I met Jeffrey, was the day I was new in 11th grade at Sydney high school in South California.

It was my first day, obviously, and I was running late. I was walking down the halls looking for room B101 and students sensed I needed help and took off in the other direction, not wanting to be the new girl's guide for the rest of the day.

Finally, I was standing in front of room B101. Science class, my worst subject-math is my best. I took a deep breath, flipped my hair and pushed the door open.

The class turned towards me and I froze. Everyone stared and I jumped when the teacher talked. "Hello and you are?"

"I-uh…" I stammered. I shook my nervousness off and casually walked towards the teacher. I read his name tag, as I handed him the note I got from the front office. _Hi my name is Mr. Dick_. Nice.

"So you're Jennifer Merton." The teacher gave me a searing once over. I was glad I flipped my long layers with my new flat iron. "Well, introduce yourself to the class."

"Uh. Do I really have to?" I asked, raising my freshly waxed eyebrows. "Yes." I rolled my brown eyes, turned to the class and pulled my blue and white Dana Strands, Hollister knit down.

"Well, I'm Jennifer Merton. I transferred here from Hawaii. I love playing soccer, going to the beach, surfing and hang-"I stopped talking when I noticed the beautiful boy staring intently at me.

He had adorable, short curly hair, big gorgeous hazel eyes, full lips, a perfect ski slope nose and flawless olive skin. When he saw me staring he flashed a dazzling smile.

"I- uh." I turned away from him and started again. "Hanging out with my friends and I hate bugs. Spiders and cockroaches the most. Yeah, that's it."

I turned back to the teacher and hoisted my white Bluffs Beach-another Hollister- bag onto my shoulder. "Where do I sit?"

He looked at the seats and then down at his paper. "I guess we can sit you in next to Mr. Danes." He pointed to the seat next to the unbelievably gorgeous boy, I was checking out before.

_Oh great! _I thought. _A distraction in my worst subject. I'm so gonna fail_. _No it's all right I just won't look at him or talk to him. Right…_

I walked towards my new seat, as gracefully as I could. As I sat in my seat, he said. "Hey I'm Jeffrey. But you can call me Jeff." He extended his hand and I reached for it.

As we shook I felt electricity shoot through my whole body. I looked down and we were still shaking. "Oh sorry." I pulled away. "It's alright." He flashed another Dentyne white smile.

I bit my bottom lip and turned all of my attention towards the teacher. Well, most of it. I was still side peeking at Jeffrey, I mean Jeff. And he was side peeking, too!

"So you're from Hawaii, huh? How's that like?" Jeff asked, turning to me, when the teacher left to print copies for our homework.

I sighed. "It was awesome and warm. And the beach." I sighed again. "I'm going to miss it so much." He grinned. Man, he had such a sexy smile. "Sounds nice."

"It was." I said, smiling back. "So how's So Cal so far?" "It's cool I'm going to the beach soon." "The beach? But it's freezing!" He cried. I shrugged. "I don't care, I gotta surf or I'm gonna go crazy." I laughed.

"So in Hawaii, you guys don't live in grass huts?" I rolled my eyes. "No. It's just like here. There's schools, houses, malls and cities." He laughed. "So you're good at surfing?"

"I guess so. I learned to surf when I was five." "What kind of music do you listen to?" He asked. "I listen to everything." I said. "Do you listen to Hawaiian songs? You know the hula ones and stuff."

"I don't really listen to the ones that are in Hawaiian. But I listen to the Hawaiian and reggae ones. You know?" He shook his head and giggled. "No, I don't."

"Maybe I can drive with you to the beach and we can listen to your Hawaiian songs and then you can teach me to surf." He said smiling and biting his lip, which I found irresistible and I couldn't stop staring. "Yeah sometime."

At lunch I had already made friends and they invited me to sit at their table. They were gossiping about who was holding whose hand when I walked up with my lunch tray.

"Oh hey Jen." Diane said. "Sup." Dylan twirled a curly red lock. "Guys, this is Jennifer Merton. She's from Hawaii, isn't that so cool?" Diane told the rest of the group.

As I sat down I was bombarded by questions. "Do you wear grass skirts?" "Do you live in huts?" "Is there schools?" "Can you speak Hawaiian?" "Can you do the hula?" I answered no, no, yes, kind of and yes.

After they examined my outfit. "Ohmygod. All Hollister. Sweet." A brunette said. They complemented my blue jack creek sweater, my trestles beach cami, my dark washed super skinny jeans and my stylish grey scarf-All Hollister.

"Cute assemble." A beautiful blonde said. As she sat down. "I'm Stacy Meyers." I reached my hand out, but she just stared at it. "I'm Jennifer." "I heard." Stacey said, turning away from me to talk to the sultry redhead by her side. "Okay." I mumbled.

"Don't worry about Stacey." Diane said later in Biology. "She's popular and snobby. That's just her personality. She's dating Dane. The hottest guy at school." _Wow. _I thought. _There's a guy hotter then Jeff?_

The next day I was running late again and the halls were vacant. I was heading to my locker in my Santa Monica white jacket with a furry hood, light washed skinny jeans, and furry black AE boots with pom poms. My hair had beachy waves and it was tied in a side pony. I was looking great, if I said so myself. I was turning to third dial when Jeffrey came running up.

"Don't open that." He said quickly. "Why?" I asked. He moved my hand from the lock and I felt sparks shoot through me when our fingers touched. His hand still held mine as he opened my locker and pulled out my Jane Austen book.

"What you wanna read Pride and Prejudice or something? And how do you know my combo?" He opened the book up and spiders and cockroaches were laying on it.

Before I could scream he covered my mouth. "Shhh. They're fake. See?" He held up a rubber spider. "Oh my god. Did you put that there?" I asked shrilly. "No." He laughed dumping the fake bugs in his bag.

"My friends in Science thought you were cute, so they wanted to pull a prank on you. So they left that in your locker." I rolled my eyes. But I'm leaving this for you."

He gently placed a white box on top of my notebooks. "Nothing better pop out at me." He smiled. "Nothing will." He reassured me. I opened the box and there was a pack of Twizzlers.

"Oh my gosh. I love these! You're so awesome." And then for no reason I hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. I pulled away quickly. He bit his bottom lip again and looked so gorgeous.

"So are we still on for the beach?" He asked, looking at my lips for some reason. "Yeah. How about after school on Friday. Whose car?" I asked fiddling with the pack of Twizzlers in my hand.

"My truck, you bring you're music, surf board and bikini." He joked. "I wear a wet suit not a bikini." "Even better." Jeff winked. I slapped his arm and giggled. He stared at me as I closed my locker and put my stuff away. "so it's a date." He said. My heart started pumping.

"See ya." I said and I began to walk away. But he stopped me and gently touched my ear lobe. "I like your earrings." He said softly. "Thanks." I mumbled. His hand moved up to my cheek and he began to lean in, and then the final bell rang!

"Um." I said. His hand was still on my cheek. "Well we better get to class, we're late." "Yeah." He smiled. "See ya." He turned on his sneaker and jogged towards his first class. I stood and watched him leave. _Dang Bell._

At lunch I was eating the Twizzlers and talking to Diane and Dylan. I was about to tell them about Jeff, when I saw him walking up. I froze and watched him. He seemed to be walking in slow motion. Oh my god, I thought I was in love with him.

He stopped and then wrapped his arms around Stacey! "Wait." I whispered to Diane. "I thought she was dating someone named Dane. Isn't his name Jeff?" I was confused!

"His name is Jeffrey Danes and we call him Dane. 'Cause they spelled his name wrong on his football jersey before. They forgot the S, so we call him Dane." "Oh."

I got it. No one was hotter then Jeffrey, Dane _was_ Jeffrey. I glared at Jeff. He's with someone and he was putting the moves on me! I could feel my heart sink in my chest. Jeff made eye contact with me and then looked down.

I crumpled the Twizzlers and then threw it in the trash can next to me. "Why'd you do that?" Diane asked. "I thought you loved Twizzlers?" "Not anymore." I said, as I glared at Jeffrey, and picked up my bag and stormed out.


End file.
